


This (not) love that we share

by stellacanta



Series: Kaito's Aromantic Adventures [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Other, aromantic kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Kaito is heartbroken and Shinichi is just confused.Leave it to Aoko to have to patch things up between the two.





	This (not) love that we share

“Hey Aoko?” Aoko turned around, snarky response at ready and quickly forgotten when she saw her best friend’s tired expression. “I broke up with Shinichi.”

“Oh, Kaito.” Her expression softened as she pulled Kaito into a hug that he limply fell into. “What happened?”

There was a shaky inhale and she wondered if that was the only response she was going to get. Then, Kaito decided to speak. “Shinichi implied that we were dating on the last outing we went out with, and-“ Another shaky inhale and a hiccup that sounded  as though he were beginning to cry. “-and I thought he was getting the wrong idea about us. I see him as only a friend, I can’t date him, and- and-“ Kaito was never able to finish that sentence as he closed his eyes and began to cry in earnest.

Aoko simply rocked her friend back and forth as she murmured comforting words to him. Kudou wasn’t going to get away with this, she thought to herself even as she was rubbing Kaito’s back. She was going to make Kudou pay for making her friend cry like this.

……

“Fancy seeing you here Kudou.”

There was something about the way his name was spoken that made Shinichi gulp and turn slowly towards the speaker. It was probably due to too many times of dealing with Ran when angry that caused him to hold his hands up to placate Nakamori when he saw her stalking towards her, an apology already on the tip of his tongue. “I’m sorry Nakamori, I didn’t mean to do whatever it is that you’re angry at me for. Please don’t hurt me.”

“Oh?” Nakamori stopped a few feet from him, a dangerous glint in her eyes. “So, you don’t remember what it is that you did huh?” She cracked her knuckles and continued in a deceptively sweet tone, “it’s funny Kaito came to me the other day, crying. Said something about breaking up because a certain _someone_ got the wrong idea.” She continued to walk towards him, forcing Shinichi to take a step backwards when she got too close.

A certain someone got the wrong idea? That had to be referring to him. What was it that Kaito had said about breaking up again, though? He quickly went through what had happened in the past few days. “Is it because that we said we were dating?” Nakamori stopped, but her eyes hardened. Bingo. “I’m wasn’t wrong about it though. We’re dating, well, we were dating. I don’t see why Kaito would want to break up over that since it seemed like it was-“

“-Kudou?”

“-y-yes?”

There was a dangerous glint in Nakamori’s eyes. “Have you ever considered that while, to you, it seemed like it was dating, that to Kaito, he was just going to with a good pal of his.” She continued when it looked like Shinichi was ready to argue with her, “a _really_ good pal of his?”

“But those were dates we were going on,” Shinichi couldn’t help but argue. “He even shared his food with me sometimes, how is that not-“

“Kudou, do you know what the word aromantic means?”

“Huh?” Shinichi furrowed his brows. Aromantic? Now _that_ wasn’t a word you heard every day. If he broke it down though, the ‘a’ meaning not and ‘romantic’ meaning, well, romantic, wasn’t that just a fancy term for ‘not romantic’? “No, but I guess it has to do with something not being romantic?”

“Huh, Kaito was right, you are smart.” Shinichi snorted, but Nakamori continued on as if he hadn’t made a noise. “That’s right, aromantic refers to someone who doesn’t experience romantic attraction, and- I swear, Kudou if you interrupt me during this I will deck you do you understand me? Nod if so.” Shinichi closed his mouth and nodded. Nakamori could be just as scary as Ran if she wanted to be. “Good, I’ll make this quick. Kaito is aromantic, he doesn’t experience any romantic attraction towards you. All those ‘romantic’ dates you went on with him? Those were more like friendly outings for him. He ‘broke up’ with you, because you were getting the wrong idea about your relationship.”

Shinichi considered the facts as told to him. Sure, Nakamori had a point about Kaito not experiencing romantic attraction, but- “does that mean that aromantics can’t date then?”

Whatever Nakamori had been expecting him to say, that hadn’t been it. She looked at him in confusion. “Huh?”

“You said that he broke up with me because I was getting the wrong idea about our relationship, which is understandable. But does that mean that Kaito can’t date?”

“Kudou,” Nakamori said after a long pause. “Did you not hear what I just told-“

“-I did, and I don’t care if he doesn’t return my romantic feelings for him. He feels _something_ for me, and that’s good enough. I don’t care if he sees me as just a good friend, as long as I am his _closest_ friend and he doesn’t mind me wanting to monopolize his time whenever possible. So, even if all he feels is friendship for me, is there any reason why we can’t date?”

Nakamori was quiet for a long moment, her forehead furrowed in thought. (At least she wasn’t trying to threaten him though, that counted for something right?) “Are you sure you’re okay with that though? Kaito’s worried that you’ll dislike him for seeing you that way.”

Shinichi sighed and shook his head. “You said he was aromantic right? So, he it’s not possible for him to feel romantic feelings for me?” Nakamori blinked and nodded. A smirk spread across Shinichi’s face. “In that case, as long as he feels whatever the equivalent platonic feeling for me as the romantic feeling I feel for him, then it’s fine. He’s fooled me up until now anyway, so I probably won’t even notice he’s not feeling the exact same way about me as I do about him.”

“Well-“ Nakamori trailed off, suddenly unable to say anything.

Shinichi nodded and grinned. “Well, if you have any other concerns, I’m sure you’ll be able to find me. Tell Kaito to contact me when he gets the chance to, okay?” He nodded a farewell towards her and walked away, pulling his phone out of his pocket when he was out of sight of Nakamori. There was no need for him to wait that long when he could get into contact with Kaito.

‘Hey Kaito,’ he texted. ‘Nakamori explained everything.’

‘Come back, just because you only feel platonic feelings for me doesn’t mean we can’t be together.’

‘We’ll just make it work out in our own little way.’

‘Just because I’m in love with you, doesn’t mean you have to love me back if you can’t.’

‘I’ll accept whatever you can give just’

‘Come back to me Kaito, I miss being with you.’

He didn’t get a response until that night when he was about to go to sleep.

‘Okay.’

‘I guess I can do that if you’re okay with it’

Shinichi went to sleep that night with a smile on his face, happy that everything had resolved itself in the end. (Across town, Kaito did the same.)

**Author's Note:**

> ... and they lived happily ever after, the end.  
>  (See, Aoko managed to knock some sense into the two and everything turned out okay for these two :') )


End file.
